


My Boyfriend Is Immortal

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Playing Loose With The Timeline, Vampire Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Sam get's force fed vampire blood right before he kills the vampire that did it, then he prays for someone to save him from himself. To prevent Sam from killing Dean.





	My Boyfriend Is Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> For Sabriel Week 2019. Day 1: hurt/comfort

The head and body of the vampire landed on the floor of the alley with a pair of dull thunks. Sam let the bloody machete slip from his grip. It landed with a clank but he didn’t hear it as he fell to his knees when they could no longer hold him up and hoped that his prayer would be heard...that it could still be heard. He didn’t know how fast the change would happen, or how much time he had before Dean would be there. All Sam knew was that he had to keep away from his brother if he wanted then both to stay alive. 

His only hope of accomplishing that was to pray to the one being Sam thought might actually listen. After all, no other angel had yet to show any sign of having even the _slightest_ bit of interest in Sam. Sadly, it wasn’t the angel Sam knew the best. Even though Castiel seemed friendly enough these days nothing would ever erase the knowledge that the seraph only ever responded to Dean.

Sam didn’t know how the archangel would respond, if at all, but with his time being limited and no other choice in sight he poured all his hope into his prayer.

 _“Gabriel, I hope you hear me!_ Please _help me! I don’t want to kill Dean!”_

His mind disintegrated into a mantra of ‘help me’ as he fully collapsed into the filth of the alley.

...which Sam could now taste on his tongue where could only smell it before. And where he could ignore it before now it made him gag. Not that Sam was able to move, he had spent all of his energy trying to fight off the vampire he and Dean had been hunting down.

The brothers had arrived in town just hours ago, and even though both Sam and Dean had been tired and hungry Dean had been insistent that they go after the vampire right away, insisted that it would be an easy hunt.

But it hadn’t been.

They’d decided to split up.

Now Sam was slumped in a garbage pile beaten, at the end of his strength, and with vampire blood smeared all over his mouth. And turning into the very monster he hunted. He laid there in the trash with his senses of smell and taste overwhelmed by the myriad of smells in the alley, his ears assaulted by what seemed like every known sound in the world trying to claim his attention, and what had been dim lighting from street lights that barely reached the alley before now stung his eyes.

Then...there was a roar that was familiar even as it was overwhelming to Sam’s sensitive ears, and with its arrival Sam lost all hope that he would get to live, however that was defined now that he was turning into a being that was _not_ known for letting its food supply live for long.

Of all the vampires that Sam and Dean had come across they had only met two that drank animal blood instead of human blood, and Sam did not think he had the strength to fight _that_ urge...not if his experience with demon blood was anything to go by….

Sam had no doubt that if for some reason or another that Dean didn’t kill Sam that Sam _would_ kill his brother by the time he was finished turning into a vampire. Sam the human wouldn’t want to, but Sam the vampire would be too hungry to care that he was eating his brother. 

Right as he heard thundering steps rushing towards him Sam could feel sharp pointed teeth coming in over his blunt human ones. The despair that Sam felt at that had him praying one more time….

 _“Gabriel!_ Please! _I’m turning into a vampire! I need you to stop me from killing Dean! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!”_

Sam was crying when the world suddenly went still.

“Shh…. Hush now, Sam, I’ve gotcha. I’m here now and I won’t let anything happen to you and I’ll keep you from killing anyone.”

“Dean?” Sam asked weakly as Gabriel scooped him up off the trash pile.

Gabriel sighed. “Dean-o can take care of himself, but yeah, I’ll keep you two from each other’s throats. In the meantime let’s get out of here, Bela Lugosi.”

The relief Sam felt was so strong that with the tension leaving Sam could feel his consciousness slipping. He had just enough left to smile weakly and ask, right before passing out, “Does that make you Mina Harker or Renfield?”

* * *

Gabriel tapped Sam’s cheek, trying to wake him. “C’mon, Sammich, you gotta wake up.” He would normally use a bit of grace to do the job, but it wouldn’t...help Sam in the state he was in. Grace had an...adverse effect on most things...well...monstrous...for a lack of a better term. Just a little bit of grace could fry a vampires (even one that wasn’t fully turned), werewolves, ghosts, ghouls, and anything else that went bump in the night. Gabriel _really_ didn’t want to risk killing Sam.

They were at one of Gabriel’s many safe houses, and Sam was laid out on the bed. The curtains had been switched out black out ones and a sound proofing had gone up as quick as a snap of fingers; even though they were in the middle of nowhere and all there was wildlife to worry about even the ambient noise would still be an assault on a newborn vampire’s ears.

And Gabriel could fix all of that...all of the vampire-ness...as soon as Sam woke up.

“Wakey, wakey, Sambo, time to smell the eggs and bakey!”

Sam groaned and began to wake up. Finally!

“Uhhh! Please don’t mention food…. I’m so hungry!” Sam opened his hazel peepers and sat up with another groan, a hand to his side. Gabriel suspected that Sam had some bruised ribs and serious knot on his noggin. “But not for traditional breakfast food.”

The archangel grimaced when he got a look at the Sam’s very pointy teeth.

“Hmmm...well, good news is we can get you back to eating animal byproducts and leafy greens before you know it!” Gabriel announced.

Sam perked up at that. “How?” he asked eagerly.

Gabriel told him, “There is a nasty concoction you can drink, down the hatch, and then presto! You lose the pointy teeth and the liquid diet.” He sat down on the bed beside Sam. “I even have most of the ingredients on hand. Just need one more.”

Sam leaned forward, towards Gabriel, just a bit. “That’s great! What do you need? How do we get it?”

“Simple. Just need a bit of blood of the vamp that made you.”

Under any other circumstances Gabriel would have said that Sam went deathly pale at Gabriel’s words, but it was a little too accurate at the moment. It was not a good look on a vampire, especially if that vampire was Sam. Not that the paleness didn’t make Sam less hot...just...that it wasn’t a good look on him….

“Sam…?”

“He’s dead. He’s the headless corpse back in the alleyway.”

“Welp, that puts a stopper in Plan A.”

“Is there a Plan B?” Sam asked, hope coloring his voice a smidge, like he was trying to hold the emotion back, as if he was afraid to feel it.

Gabriel grinned, just a touch manically. “You learn control over the hunger and the bloodlust.”

* * *

Sam wiped water off his face. "Gabriel," he growled, "stop spraying me with water!" 

Gabriel shrugged. "It works on cats."

"I'm not a cat! And it’s not working!” 

“Of course it is.” 

“How?”

“You haven’t tried to eat me at all.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re not food, Gabriel, so of course I haven’t tried to eat you.”

Gabriel’s bottom lip twitched in a way that reminded Sam of Dean, how Dean’s bottom lip would twitch when he was holding back a pout. It was amusing on Dean, but cute on Gabriel.

“But you look at me like you’re hungry,” Gabriel countered.

“Maybe because I’m hungry all the time and I literally have no other way of looking? At least at the moment.” Sam responded.

“Ah! _That’s_ why the choppers haven’t gone away yet.”

Sam huffed a sigh that was part amusement and part frustration. “Yeah.”

He really wished they would go away. The teeth were just one more reminder that Sam was a monster now, about as far from human as he could get. That he wouldn’t go to Heaven _or_ Hell when he ever did die. Though...since he had been to both Heaven and Hell he wasn’t sure if they were any better than going to Purgatory.

Water hitting his face brought Sam out of his thoughts.

“Bad Sam,” Gabriel reprimanded with the spray bottle poised to spritz Sam again. “You gotta stop thinking like that, Sambo.”

Sam wiped his face with a dry patch of sleeve. “Like what? How do you know what I’m thinking?”

“I can read your face. You had the look you get when you think that you are going to die. Like Dean’s gonna pop up and send you to Purgatory,” Gabriel told him with a frown. “I already told you that I’m not going to let you die.”

Sam didn’t like it when the archangel frowned, not that he was ever going to tell Gabriel that.

Sam shook his head. “You can’t promise that, Gabriel. Maybe you can convince Dean not to cut my head off, but can’t be there to prevent every hunter from ganking me. And they will, you know, once they find out.”

The spray bottle disappeared as Gabriel reached up, grabbed Sam’s face, and brought it closer to the archangel’s own.

“Listen closely, Sam, I will not say this again,” Gabriel said seriously, firmly. The archangel nodded once when it was clear that Sam was paying attention. “ _I will not let you die_ because I will be there to stop anyone foolish enough to try to kill you.”

“Gabe….” Sam’s words got stuck in his throat and choked him up.

Gabriel pecked Sam on the nose. “Hush, I’m not done talking.” Sam nodded to indicate that he would be quiet. “Good. Now. Where was I? Oh, yes. And if I’m there to stop idiots from killing you then I will certainly be there to keep you from losing control. If I can't, then no one can stop you. So Dean-o will be safe and I will keep you safe from yourself.”

The silence lapsed as Sam searched Gabriel’s honey gold eyes. The archangel was clearly serious. No doubt about it. Sam only had one question.

“Why would you do that?”

* * *

Gabriel blushed like he never let himself blush before. “Heh. I might have a giant crush on your giant self, Paul Bunyan.”

Sam smiled shyly. As shyly as one could with a mouth full of fangs. “I might have a crush on you too. Maybe every since Crawford Hall.”

Gabriel smirked and wagged his eyebrows. “Really?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Really.”

“You know what this makes us?” 

“No. What?”

Gabriel’s smirk grew into a grin. “Immortal boyfriends.”

Sam laughed and it was a beautiful thing. Especially considering there wasn’t a single pointed fang in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> The End....Maybe.


End file.
